


The Revenge

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality?, F/F, F/M, Mindbroken, Pokemon Rape, Pokephilia, Rape, Revenge, Sex Toys, Slight Mentions of Scat, Torture, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Pokemon and humans are able to live together, one woman suffers a painful experience as her boyfriend is stolen from her by her old friend. In a rage, she decides to give her old friend a taste of her own suffering.</p><p>WARNING: This story contains a lot of messed up shit, do not read if you are expecting a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revenge

“Char…” A small lizard Pokémon cries as she crawls in the darkness in front of me, my hands gripping onto a bright pink leash attached to her tight leather collar. I pull onto the leash as I drag the small lizard Pokémon towards me, her bruised and battered body exposing itself to the light. I chuckle sadistically as I take in the beauty of my art, her blood dripping from her wounds as I press my finger against one of her exposed inner flesh. 

My charmander cries out in pain, my little pet. I laugh as I continue sending jolts of excruciating pain into her brain, the feeling unimaginable. I release the small Pokémon, letting her crawl back into the darkness in which I dragged her away from as her small flame lights up a corner of the room. I click my tongue as I walk away, the feeling of torturing her not the same anymore. With a sigh I flick a small switch as I walk away from my used toy, water flooding into the small cell at a rapid rate. I listen to her final cries as I leave her to her fate, my heart unaffected. 

It is the year 3534, more than 500 years after the Pokémon-human coexistence policy had come into play due to the formation of a Poke-Human Governing board. With this new law, Pokémon were no longer allowed to be treated as pets, as slaves, as humanity’s plaything. But I wouldn’t have it, Pokémon and humans can never coexist. Pokémon were meant to be our slaves, our toys, their lives were meaningless in comparison to ours.

“If it wasn’t because of her, he would still be with me…” I mutter under my breath as I remember the one time I was happy, when I had a man that loved me, cherished me and cared for me, not like all those animals they call men out there in the world. I was truly happy with him, but yet she took it all away for me. One day, she just returned out of the blue, my friend from the past. I was happy at first, getting to see my close friend from my school days after almost 7 years of not seeing her face. But that happiness that occurs during a cherished reunion was shattered almost instantly, that bitch stealing my man from under my nose as she took him away for herself, leaving me to die alone. 

It was then I swore to myself, I swore that I will never accept the coexistence of humans and Pokémon, that Pokémon should only be allowed to be under the feet of humans as dogs. I laugh maniacally as I remember that painful memory, a tear falling from my eyes as I head into the other cell beside the now flooded one. 

“Good morning Gage, nice to see you again.” I greeted a Gardevoir tied down to a hard metal chair with a pool of her own wastes already beneath her. 

“Why… Why are you doing this Jasmine? I thought we were friends.” The Gardevoir telepathically communicates with me, her red eyes looking up at me. I bring my hand down towards her face as I give her a hard slap, my eyes fuming with rage at the words she had just spoken. 

“Friends? Did you just call us friends? Do you think we can still be friends after what you did to me? After leaving me to suffer alone in the dark? No, we are not friends, you were never my friend.” I exclaim as I slap her again, and again, and again until her white and pale face was burning with red. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as I unleash my rage onto her, as I use her as my punching bag. 

I moved my palm away from her as I lift my skirt, revealing my dark red panties. I lower the fabric, my hairless crotch dripping with blood presented to the crying Pokémon. I grab the back of her head with my hands, shoving her into my cunt as I force her to clean up my menstrual blood, the Gardevoir already beginning to gag from the horrible taste and smell flowing out of my unwashed pussy.

“Get your tongue in there slave, I want my pussy nice and clean for Michael.” I command as the Gardevoir freezes, her body refusing to move after she hears the sound of her lover’s name. I grin as I continue to smother her with my puss, her tongue stroking my bloody labia as she both cleans me up and eats me out. 

“Didn’t you hear? Michael is mine now; he doesn’t care about you anymore.” I decide to add fuel to the flame as the Gardevoir under me continues to sob while eating me out, her cries of sadness and pain only providing me with a greater sense of pleasure and dominance. 

“You must be really thirsty huh, let me get you a drink.” I say out of sarcastic concern as I pull her head away from my cooch, releasing my bladder as my vile and dark yellow nectar comes pouring out of my body and onto her face. I press the sides of her head, forcing her to open her mouth as I direct my stream into her throat, the Gardevoir coughing in pain as she feels my heavy and putrid stream of urine splash against the back of her throat and onto her tongue. A loud gagging sound erupts from my little Gardevoir slave as a torrent of digestive juices come flying out of her throat, covering me in her even more pungent sick.

“How dare you cover me with this disgusting filth? Lick it up.” I demand as I shove hr face into her own vomit, forcing the humanoid Pokémon to eat up what she had just thrown up, her face contorting as she is forced to taste a mixture of her own puke and my urine. I smile evilly as I feel her tongue work around my groin, the area covered most by her sick as she cleans me up. 

“Thanks for that you fucking sicko, now maybe I should give you a reward.” I laugh evilly as I shove her down onto the ground as I grab a thick Rapidash-cock strap-on. She looks at me in horror as I equip my gigantic toy, already knowing where it was going to end up. She tries to squirm away from me, but I hold her down with my arms. Even though I was weak, the Gardevoir, starved for days and left to die, was even weaker from her torture. I press the flared tip of my large toy onto her entrance, the tightness unbearable as her barren wasteland of a cunt refused to allow me entry. 

Because I would never feel any pain from a toy, I simply shoved the entire length inside her, her screams of excruciating pain resounding throughout the small chamber as I pound the thick and long toy all the way into her Pokémon womb, my heart uncaring for the amount of pain she was experiencing. 

“Do you like that you slut?” I ask the Gardevoir as I continue to shove the toy deep into her body, the humanoid Pokémon unable to return a reply as she tries to maintain her sanity from the intense pain she was currently experiencing. 

“Not going to answer huh? Well let’s see how much longer you can keep that up…” I remark as I grab onto another toy, a thick Arcanine-cock shaped dildo. “This magnificent piece of art is one of my treasures; it even has a thick knot at the end.” I explain as I forcefully shove the toy, knot and all, into her ass without any forepay or lube, the toy drawing blood as I rip apart her asshole. The Gardevoir screams out in pain as the feeling of being double-penetrated by two extremely thick toys sends jolts of extreme discomfort into her brain. She cries out for mercy, begging to be forgiven as she cries under my rough touch, but I wouldn’t let her go so easily.

“What was that? You want more? Oh gee, I guess I could make it even better for you.” I feign ignorance as I flick a switch on my strap-on, the Rapidash-shaped cock immediately heating up as the natural heat from a Rapidash’s flame envelops the toy, the burn already inflicting pain into the Gardevoir’s pussy.

“Go on, enjoy yourself with my cock, didn’t you say you wanted more?” I scream out in merciless rage as I continue to shove the literally burning rod into her tight pussy, the Gardevoir’s telepathic messages reduced to nothing more than grunts and cries of pain. It was only until I heard cries of pleasure coming from the Pokémon under me did I finally stop thrusting. 

“More… More… I want more cocks…” The Gardevoir moaned as she finally snaps under the intense pressure of the continuous sexual torture, her mind reduced to nothing more than a mess of libido and sexual desire. 

“Tch…” I click my tongue as I pull out from her loose cunt, refusing to give her pleasure. I pull her head towards me, her dull, lust-filled eyes staring into mine as she became a complete slut for cocks, “Fuck… I wanted to torture her more. Oh well, there’s no use torturing a willing girl anymore.” I throw the Gardevoir back onto the cell’s floor, leaving her to pleasure herself with the large variety of toys as I leave the cell, locking the door behind me as I hear her screams of pleasure. 

I walk towards the bedroom, the room where my boyfriend and I sleep peacefully in. I press open the handle as the sight of a blood-stained, bruised and battered young man sitting on my large bed greets me. 

“How’s my baby doing?” I ask the young man as he remains motionless on the bed, the young man the one I used to love and left me for another woman. After months of torture and continuous sex, he was finally nothing more than an obedient slave boy who does nothing but pleasure me with his marvelous appendage. 

I reveal my vomit-covered pussy to my lover as his eyes dart for the hole, his tongue immediately extending outwards as he assaults my cunt. Without caring about the smell or the taste of the Gardevoir’s vomit, the young man continues to lick and savor the flavour of my pussy, almost as if his life depended on it. I shove him back onto the bed as I position myself over his hard and erect rod, lowering my hips until they meet his. 

As if he was an animal, my lover Michael immediately began thrusting upwards to meet my hips as they fall to the earth, the double pleasure of riding and being thrust into making me orgasm in a second, my vaginal juices and urine immediately rocketing out of my cunt and onto his face. Without as much as a twitch, Michael continued to fuck me like there was no tomorrow, his brain only able to process sex and breathing. 

“Oh Michael~” I seductively moan to encourage my man as he continued to thrust into me, his large cock pushing against my womb as he flips me around, forcing me onto my hands and knees while he fucks me from behind. I oblige his desires as I let him make love to me in his own way, his amazing dick mine for the keeping. 

Without any other warning besides a loud howl, I feel a warm and thick flood of cream explode inside me, his hot baby batter coating my walls with his scent, marking me as his bitch. I scream in ecstasy as I orgasm together with him, accepting my position as nothing more than a hole for his cock as I enjoy the feeling of being together with him. 

“That was amazing…” I pant as I bask in the afterglow of the intense sex, his cock already hard again as it presses against my tight rosebud. 

“Wait no, you can’t!” I scream in fear as he pushes himself into my ass, the feeling of being penetrated in my exit hole bringing me into an immediate orgasm. Although it wasn’t properly prepared, the mixture of my own juices and his cum made for an amazing lubricant as he thrusts into my ass with ease, his hard cock pressing onto my intestinal walls and against my bladder as I release another stream of urine onto the bed.

“Ooh~ Ugh~ Uogh~” I moan as I lose myself in the amazing anal pleasure, his cock forcing me down onto the piss-stained sheets as he fucks me from behind, his thrusts strong and fast as he ignores me, treating me as nothing more than a hole that he can fuck whenever he wants. This was heaven, feeling my man’s thick cock inside me and not some other woman. 

With another loud growl, his thick cream floods my ass as he pulls out, his cum dripping out of my ass like a faucet as small brown clumps leak along with it. He brings his white and brown spotted cock to my mouth, forcing himself into my open orifice as he forces me to clean up my mess. I oblige his desires as I lie there motionless, allowing his thick cock mixed with my own wastes to push deep into my throat as the remnants of his juice leaks into my stomach. Although the taste was almost unbearable, I continued to lie there as I accepted his love, no matter the pain I suffer. 

In seconds, he releases his third load for the day deep into my stomach as he falls on his back, his cock going limp as I rise back to my feet, heading into the bathroom to clean myself up. Before I head to wash off, I lean in close to his lips as I give him an after-sex kiss, a repayment of the amazing feeling he had given me.

“Gage…” He moans in his sleep as I feel my rage build inside me once more, looks like my man needs more training.


End file.
